One Night of Perfection
by princessbuffy79
Summary: B/X romance. Buffy agrees to go on a date with Xander and finds out he is more than meets the eye.


One Night of Perfection   
  
  


Title: One Night of Perfection (1/1)  
Author: Melissa   
Email: [princessbuffy79@hotmail.com][1]  
Rating: G  
Disclaimer: Buffy, Xander, Dawn, and others belong to m…er Joss. And others. Not me. No. Definitely not me.  
Spoiler: Takes place after Season 5. There are vague references to events in the Gift. That's pretty much it.  
Summary: Buffy and Xander go out on a date.  
Distribution: Want. Take. Have. Remember to tell me.  
Feedback: Ok, if you insist.   
  
  


Buffy glanced at her reflection in the mirror and ran her hand down her hips, smoothing the baby blue sundress she wore. Her hair was pulled back away from her face in a simple ponytail. She sighed and stuck her tongue out at the mirror.  she thought to herself. 

The knock at the door pulled Buffy away from her thoughts for a moment. "Dawn! Can you get the door?" 

"Why?" Dawn hollered up the stairs, grinning all the while. The two sisters' relationship had been very good these past few weeks, ever since Buffy came back from the dead. Life had been hard for Dawn those few weeks with Buffy gone. But now she was home. It didn't matter how she came back, just that she was. 

Dawn pulled open the door and smiled. "Hey Xander!" 

"What's up, munchkin?" Xander laughed, pulling Dawn in for a hug. The young girl wrinkled her nose at the annoying nickname, but couldn't prevent the giggle from escaping her lips. She had missed hearing Xander laugh, seeing his smile. When Buffy had died, a part of Xander had died as well. He had been a shell of his former self. Sure, he was there. He worked a lot and did a great job. But there was no humor. No light in his eyes. It wasn't the Xander Dawn both knew and loved. But now, Buffy was back. And so was Xander. 

"Is the lady of the manor at home?" Xander asked, glancing around the foyer. 

"She is," Buffy commented, gliding down the stairs. Xander looked up and smiled. "Ready to go?" she asked him. 

"Definitely," he replied. He placed a hand under her elbow and gently ushered her toward the door, unable to move fast enough. 

Buffy laughed. "We have all night, Xander. What's your rush?" 

Dawn raised her eyebrows at the young couple. "Yeah, Xander. Where are you taking her?" 

"Well, Dawn, I'd love to tell you, but then I'd have to kill you!" Xander smiled at the girl. 

"I expect her home by 11, young man," Dawn struggled to keep from laughing. 

The young man smirked. "Ain't gonna happen. But you still love me, right?" 

Dawn rolled her eyes. "That's debatable. Now get out of here you crazy kids!" 

Buffy laughed and pulled Xander out the front door. "Bye Dawn! Be good!" She heard a few muttered words as the door slammed shut behind them. Buffy heard Xander chuckle then turned to face him. "So where are you taking me?" 

Xander shrugged his shoulders. "I'm not really sure." 

Buffy looked closely at his face to see if he was telling the truth. He looked innocent enough, but looks are deceiving. "You mean, you don't know?" 

"Pretty much," Xander admitted. "But hey! You look really nice. Is that a new dress?" 

The Slayer glanced down at her dress, attempting to hide her smile. He noticed. "Yeah, it is," she glanced up at him. "I'm not too overdressed, am I?" 

She looked so worried; Xander just stared at her for a moment before answering. "No, you don't look overdressed. You look perfect." 

Buffy dropped her gaze shyly. "You no slouch yourself. Check you out. You clean up nicely." 

"What? This old thing?" Xander asked, relishing the sound of her voice. He had missed it for far too long. Now he was being given a second chance and he wasn't about to waste it. 

"Old thing?" Buffy raised an eyebrow. Xander was wearing a pair of dark gray slacks and dark green polo shirt. The sleeves of his shirt were pulled tightly over strong muscles. Buffy admired his strong body. Construction definitely did his body good. 

Xander felt her eyes linger on his arms and smirked.  He grabbed Buffy's hand and led her over to his car. Remembering that he was supposed to be a gentleman, he walked her to the passenger side and opened the door for her. 

"Thank you," Buffy said, sliding into the passenger seat. Xander watched as the fabric of her dress rose to the middle of her thigh as she sat, giving him a better view of her legs. She was such a tiny person. So small and fragile-looking. But Xander knew better. Buffy was a wildcat hiding behind a porcelain doll mask. He shook his head in an effort to clear his mind as he walked around the car to the driver's side and climbed in. 

"So, we just gonna drive around until something hits us?" Buffy asked Xander. 

"Pretty much," he replied, glancing over at her. "Only, hopefully not in the literal sense, because this is a new car and I really can't afford to get a new one." 

Buffy rolled her eyes and shook her head, but she was smiling. Who would've thought she would ever go out with Xander? He was her best friend, but now she was starting to realize that he was so much more. She couldn't believe how her body reacted any time he was near. Her stomach got all twisted up in knots and her heart raced. Her throat constricted and oxygen often became an issue. And this wasn't even their first date. They had already been out four times before in less than two weeks. Of course, that was "actual dates." Buffy and Xander patrolled together every night and spent as much time together as possible when they weren't going out.  Buffy thought. She didn't know why that fact disappointed her so much, but it did. 

Xander kept tossing sidelong glances at the girl next to him. Her eyes held that faraway gaze she got every time she was lost in thought. Her hands unconsciously played with the hem of her dress. Xander allowed him a small moment of relief. Buffy was so caught up in her own thoughts, she wasn't paying any attention to their surroundings. Xander wanted to surprise her. But surprising a Slayer isn't easy. 

The miles flew by in a blur. The couple in the car remained silent, but it was a comfortable silence. Neither felt the need to constantly talk. They were both comfortable enough with the other to just sit and enjoy the company. When one of her favorite songs came on, Buffy leaned over and turned up the radio, but still, she didn't speak. Words are not always necessary. 

Finally, Xander saw what he was looking for. He pulled off the main highway onto a small dirt road that led into a wooded area. Buffy, humming along with the music, turned around to look at the highway, growing smaller and smaller with distance. "I take it, inspiration struck?" 

"Something like that," Xander said, keeping his eyes on the path in front of him. It was narrow and required close attention to maneuver. Minutes later, Xander pulled the car over to the side and turned off the engine. The engine turned over a last time and then stopped, leaving nothing but silence to fill the air. 

"Um, Xander?" Buffy asked, looking at their surroundings. 

"Yeah?" Xander replied. 

"There's nothing here," the blond glanced around, still unable to find any sign of life. 

"You just have to know where to look." Xander climbed out of the car and moved to the foot of his car. Confused, Buffy followed his lead. Xander pulled open the trunk to reveal a picnic basket and blanket. 

Buffy looked at Xander and smiled. "You knew exactly what you were doing, weren't you?" 

Xander looked sheepish. "Pretty much." He tossed the blanket over his arm and pulled out the picnic basket. With his free hand, he reached for Buffy. Buffy closed the trunk of the car and placed her small hand in Xander's larger one. She allowed him to lead her further through the mass of trees and bushes. 

"Just a little further," Xander instructed, pulling away from Buffy to hold a tree branch back, allowing her passage. 

Buffy ducked under a low limb and entered a clearing. The sight that met her took her breath away. A small pool of crystal blue water lay directly in front of her. Lush green grass surrounded the area. But the most amazing thing was the waterfall. Rushing water cascaded over a rocky ledge to fall at least 15 feet to the pool below. The area was secluded and very romantic. The blond turned to her companion and smiled. "How did you find this place?" 

"Willow's uncle brought us here a few times when we were kids. It used to be a popular spot for family get-togethers and such, but things changed," Xander told her. 

"Vampires?" 

"No one knows, really," Xander admitted. "I just think that most people moved away from the area to be closer to the city. There are a few people that still live around here, but not very many." 

"It's perfect," Buffy whispered. 

"I know," Xander replied. "That's why I wanted to share it with you." Xander set the basket down and spread the blanket out on the ground. He helped Buffy sit down before doing so himself. Reaching for the basket, he began to pull things out and assembling them before his date. 

Buffy watched in awe as Xander pulled out various items from the basket. He had brought everything. He had candles, matches, wine, wine glasses, and… "Peanut butter and jelly sandwiches?" 

Xander shrugged his shoulders. "Well, I wanted to cook you Chicken Marcela, but that doesn't travel well." 

Buffy laughed, "No matter. PB and J is my favorite." 

"I know." Xander's voice was soft. So soft, Buffy almost didn't hear him. 

Buffy looked at him closely, really looking at him. The man in front of her was still her best friend, but now he was…what exactly? Xander knew her deepest, darkest secrets, but he didn't care. He didn't care that Buffy could beat him in a fight. He didn't care that she had a hard time asking for help. He didn't care that one of her past relationships was with a two hundred and forty year old vampire. Well, he did care about that one, but he forgave her. Xander had loved her from the moment they first met. He was there for her through it all and never asked for anything in return. 

At that moment, Buffy realized that she loved Xander. She loved him for the boy he had been and the man he was now. She loved him for the warmth and laughter he shared with her everyday. For the kindness he bestowed upon others. For the inner strength he possessed. Buffy loved Xander. Her heart and head were finally in agreement. 

Xander glanced up at Buffy. "What? Do I have something on my face?" He brushed the back of his hand along his cheekbone. 

"Yeah," Buffy said. "Come here, I'll get it." She beckoned Xander to come closer. He leaned forward at the same time she did and their heads crashed together. 

"Ow!" Xander cried, falling backwards. "Buffy, that didn't help." 

Buffy laughed and shook her head. She rubbed her head and scooted over, closer to the man before her. "Here," she reached out her arm. Instead of wiping some invisible smudge off of his face, Buffy grasped the back of his neck and pulled him closer. She leaned forward, a little more carefully this time, and kissed him. She kissed him with all of the passion and love that he deserved. He returned the kiss, just as passionate, just as loving. 

After a few moments, Xander pulled back, needing oxygen. He stared at Buffy in disbelief. "What was that for?" 

She smiled. "Just because." She reached forward and unwrapped her sandwich. She took a bite and chewed, watching Xander closely out of the corner of her eye. He sat there, shocked, with a goofy grin on his face. Buffy struggled to hold on to her composure as she reached forward to pour her a glass of wine. "You want some?" 

Xander didn't think his mouth would work, so he just nodded. Buffy poured him a glass and then went back to eating her sandwich. Buffy had kissed him. She had leaned over and kissed him. Made the first move. Xander moved slightly, so as not to catch Buffy's attention, and pinched himself. Hard. He winced slightly at first and then his grin grew even wider. He wasn't dreaming. Buffy was here. She was alive. And she had kissed him. 

"Aren't you gonna eat?" Buffy asked, motioning to his untouched sandwich. 

Xander blinked a few times and glanced down at his food. "Oh yeah, food." He slowly unwrapped his sandwich and bit into the gooey mixture. "Yummy," he said after he swallowed. 

"We're just a couple of high class characters, aren't we?" Buffy asked him with a smile. 

"Oh yeah," Xander agreed. After a couple of moments had passed, he cried out, "Oh yeah!" and sprinted off into the dark. 

Buffy remained seated in a state of confusion. After he had been gone several minutes, she began to worry. "No, Xander would not leave me out here by myself. I mean, yeah, I can take care of myself. But I left my good shoes at home," she muttered to herself. 

"Here we go!" Xander exclaimed, dropping back onto the ground. 

Startled, Buffy glanced at her boyfriend.  He had retrieved a small radio. "There's no plug-ins, Xand." 

Xander rolled his eyes at the Slayer. "Buff, I thought I already told you this. It's the 21st century." Xander pulled back before Buffy could smack him in the arm. "Batteries, dear." 

Buffy looked away, embarrassed. Xander smiled and turned the small boom box on, pushing play on the CD player. The music flowed through the speakers and Buffy glanced at Xander. "For me?" 

He smiled at her. "For you." He stood up and reached down for her hand. "Care to dance?" 

Buffy glanced at the remainder of their meal. "But we haven't finished eating!" 

Xander shrugged. "It can wait." Buffy allowed herself to be pulled up and fell easily into his arms. They swayed to the music, barely moving. Buffy buried her face into Xander's shoulder. "What?" he asked her, almost positive he heard her mumble something. 

She pulled back slightly. "I know I must be dreaming now." 

"Why?" 

"You just turned down food for me," she smiled and reclaimed her place against his chest. Xander's laughter shook his body. Buffy loved the feeling, wrapped up in Xander's arms, in her own version of heaven. Xander, waterfalls, and peanut butter and jelly sandwiches. Who said love has to be complicated? 

Hours passed, but for Buffy and Xander, it seemed only like mere moments. They lay together on the blanket, listening to music and talking. It's amazing how you can know a person for so many years and still never run out of things to say. But sometimes, the two would lapse into the comfortable silence again and listen to the music mingle with the falling water. The sound began to make Buffy drowsy and she yawned. 

Xander watched as Buffy tried valiantly to stay awake. He glanced at his watch and realized that it was nearly 5 in the morning. "Oh! We gotta go!" 

"Go where?" Buffy asked. Xander just started to gather the items and place them back in the picnic basket. "Can't we just stay here?" 

"Not now," Xander replied. When he turned around, Buffy was pouting, her lower lip jutting out a little bit. Xander shook his head in amusement. "We'll come back, darling." 

"Promise?" 

"Promise." Xander looked at his watch again. "Now can we go?" 

"Ok," Buffy agreed and followed Xander back to the car. Silently, they climbed in and Xander started the engine. Minutes later, he pulled off the dirt road and back onto the highway, heading back to Sunnydale. 

Buffy attempted to stay awake, but the car's motion quickly knocked her out. Xander glanced over at her, letting his eyes rest on her peaceful features, barely recognizable by the dashboard lights. The Slayer stirred and turned her head to face Xander. His heart filled with love for this girl. He loved her so much it hurt. He had lost her twice, but both times, she came back. The second time was the worst, though. That time, she was really gone. Buried in the ground gone. But now that he had her back, Xander planned to hold onto her for the rest of his life. He pulled into a parking lot and turned the car off. 

The sudden halt of the vibration woke Buffy up. She opened her eyes and noticed Xander staring at her. "I'm sorry." 

"For what?" Xander looked at her, confused. 

"I fell asleep on you," she answered. 

"Oh that," Xander said. "You needed it. But you're awake now. Let's go." 

Buffy climbed out of the car and glanced around at the familiar landscape. "The park?" 

"Yup," Xander smiled and pulled Buffy to his side. Together, they walked over to the swing set. Xander sat down on one of the swings and pulled Buffy down, situating her on his lap. "And we're just in time." 

"For what?" Buffy asked him, looking deep into his eyes for the answer. 

"For that," Xander pointed, straight ahead, to something behind Buffy's back. The blond twisted in his lap to get a better look. She saw what he was pointing at and leaned back, tilting her head so that it rested against his. Together, they watched as the sun's early rays brightened the night sky. Brilliant color radiated over the horizon, light overcoming dark. 

"It's beautiful," Buffy whispered, struck by the beauty of the new day. 

"You're beautiful," Xander whispered, staring at Buffy's profile. Her face reflected the sunlight; her hair captured the sun's rays and held onto them, shining golden. 

Buffy turned to him and gave him a quick kiss on the lips. "Thank you." 

"For what," he asked her. 

"For this," she replied, sweeping her arm to take in their surroundings. "For tonight. For being there for me whenever I need you. Xander, tonight was perfect, but I don't want it to end." 

"We all need to sleep sometime, Buff," he reminded her. 

"What?" she was momentarily confused. "Oh, I didn't mean tonight." She rushed one when she noticed Xander's hurt expression. "Xand, tonight was perfect, but it wasn't the picnic or the waterfall or the sunrise. They were all wonderful, but they are just things, moments in time. The night was perfect because it was with you." 

Xander tossed Buffy a lopsided grin. "I'm that good, huh?" 

She playfully smacked at his arm. "And don't forget modest!" 

"Who needs modesty?" Xander asked with a smile. "I have you. That's enough." He leaned in and brushed her lips with his. "Come on, Cinderella, let's get you home." 

"Cinderella had a midnight curfew," Buffy pointed out. 

"So, we're writing our own fairytales here." 

Buffy smiled. The smile didn't leave her lips as Xander drove her home. It remained as he kissed her good morning and walked back to his car. She smiled as she watched him pull away and disappear into the morning. She smiled as she entered her house and found Dawn asleep on the couch. "Dawn," Buffy attempted to wake her little sister. 

"Wha…?" Dawn groaned, groggy with sleep. She noticed Buffy standing above her and glanced out the front window. "What time is it?" 

"It's early, why don't you go to your bed?" 

"Nah, I'm okay here," Dawn brushed off Buffy's suggestion. "How was your date?" 

"I love Xander," Buffy said with a smile. 

"That good, huh?" Dawn asked with a grin. She was glad her sister had finally found some happiness in her crazy, mixed-up world. 

"Let's just say, it was a night of perfection," Buffy said. With that, she climbed the stairs, leaving one happy little sister behind. "It was a night of perfection," she repeated softly.   
  
  


   [1]: mailto:princessbuffy79@hotmail.com



End file.
